


Too many rules

by RocioWrites



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Abuse cw and character death tw] It was funny at first, because, really how was he supposed to get too involved when he was the fucking babysitter of an evil genius almost everyday, how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too many rules

**Author's Note:**

> MENTION OF ABUSE AND CHARACTER DEATH TRIGGER WARNING.  
> Set after 2x03

I need a sniper. Are you interested? -JM

Who are you?

If you accept, your new boss. I pay very well. -JM

What kind of job?

It depends. I’ll let you know. You in? -JM

I don’t know, this doesn’t sound legal.

It isn’t. If you don’t accept, I’ll accidentally stab you. Think about it. -JM

Well, when you put it like that…

*

When Moriarty hired him, he gave him a list of rules. He was a professional sniper hired to murder whoever became annoying and to protect Moriarty. Rule #1 meant don’t mess up in every sense. Don’t fail, don’t miss any shot, don’t die, don’t let Jim get hurt or else. Rule #2 was that he had to move to Jim’s house. Odd but well, he was his bodyguard, it wasn’t  _that_  odd actually. He wasn’t supposed to speak of anything “work” related. After a few weeks, it was obvious he wasn’t meant to speak with anyone about anything or Jim would get pissed off.  Rule #4 and #5 were pure business-like and all lawyer-like, he didn’t mind reading those though. He doesn’t remember rule #6 to be honest. Now, #7, that he remembers. “You do everything I order you to do as I order you to do it. No mistakes.” He remembers the tone Moriarty used, the weird inflexions on certain words and damn if he still doesn’t tremble. Moriarty was quite skinny, short if you ask Sebastian; however, those black as a hell pit eyes were too fucking scary, the way that bizarre smile twisted and danced and showed his teeth. Jim Moriarty inspired respect and fear and that’s that.

It was worrisome how all those rules were written just to control his life, now Sebastian Moran belonged to Jim Moriarty, the most wanted criminal of all Europe. Not that being involved in crimes and killings had him worried but it was different from his previous life in the military.

Either way, Sebastian himself got some rules too. Actually, it was one rule. Don’t get too involved. It was funny at first, because, really how was he supposed to get too involved when he was the fucking babysitter of an evil genius almost everyday, how? But well, he set the rule anyway.

And then, he broke each one of those. Moriarty’s and his.  _I don’t follow the rules_  he had said once when his first shot had missed and Moriarty wanted explanations about the fact that now they were burning and melting a good weapon just because he missed.  _Yeah well you follow my rules or next time the knife will be bigger_  and then Jim proceeded to accidentally stab him a few times.

Who would know? He did get involved. He got attached even. He disobeyed.  _Sentiment_. Well fuck, Sebastian wasn’t a fucking robot and spending that much time together was driving him crazy. Anyway, Jim seriously couldn’t think all those quick fucks after cases when the rush of adrenaline was too much were nothing. Sebastian liked to fuck and damn if those times weren’t awesome. Jim was kinky and sometimes there was blood and pain and yes, they enjoyed themselves too much. He didn’t stay long though, after a two hours nap Jim would wake up and go, always busy. And then it happened without any of them realizing it. Too fucking close, he knew. Too many rules.  _That man is a fucking psycho who can’t love_. Yes, he knew that too but it was too late. He didn’t stop, he couldn’t. He started to fuck him more regularly, he even got the chance to sleep all night in the same bed with him.

It was so stupid. Getting attached to someone like him. Too fucking useless.

 _Are you in love with me?_  he mocked one time. And Sebastian ducked his head and kept cleaning his gun.  _Oh tiger this is priceless_  he laughed. So he got up and fucked the asshole against the wall. But he didn’t deny it, how could he?

Jim didn’t mention that incident ever again. Somehow, sometimes Sebastian knew Jim was being more loveable. He stayed in bed with him a bit more, he let him kiss him more. They even made love once - or at least that’s what Sebastian thinks.

 _People like Moriarty don’t change_ , it’s true but Sebastian liked to pretend. He got less and less jobs that had him away from Jim, they were less dangerous too. _Are YOU in love with me?_  he wanted to ask. And he did. Jim watched him silently for two seconds, his lips formed an apathetic smile and lastly, he slapped him. The hard and unmistakable sound too loud in his own ears. It stung, he said nothing. Jim laughed and disappeared into his office.

They didn’t talk about that either. He was grateful for it.

And then, all of a sudden, all came crashing down. Fuck the evil genius and his plans, fuck Sebastian for getting attached, fuck Sherlock Holmes, fuck everything. [ _Fuck you Jim, who told you that you could die on my watch?_](http://thezwuzimaster.tumblr.com/post/48234259630/rating-r-warnings-mentions-of-abuse-and) He stole the body and hide it, he couldn’t stand the idea of Jim being buried under another name, he couldn’t stand the rumours on the streets about the big bad Moriarty finally being dead. Fuck everything. Sebastian had rules and now he had nothing. How was he supposed to live now? He didn’t have his boss, he belonged to Jim and now…

*

Boss? -SM

Jim. -SM

Fuck you, you weren’t supposed to die. I was there to protect you and you just didn’t let me. -SM

I just hope I can find you in hell Jim. -SM


End file.
